tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Inducting Temera
Log Title: Inducting Temera Characters: General Hawk, Scarlett, Temera Location: Hawk's Office - The Pit Year: 2006 Logged by Hawk - Monday, November 27, 2006, 9:04 PM ---- 'Hawk's Office - The Pit' ---- This office is fairly spartan, for that of a General. It contains a Desk, that has a monitor designed to conserve space, along with piles of folders that contain personnel records. Behind the desk is a very comfortable appearing chair. In front of the desk are three armchairs, that also appear comfrotable, but not quite as comfortable as the one behind the desck. On the walls are pictures of Hawk's family, and some close frineds as well. Also there is a U.S. Flag. One wall is covered in a bookshelves, that has books, but also has Conceptual Models of a few of the G.I. Joe vehicles and weapon Systems. One door leads to the Executive Head, another leads to the Command Staff Offices, and yet a third, leads you into Hawk's On-Base Quarters. ---- Joe Lieutenant General Hawk says, "Scarlett. Could you please come to my office?" ;General Hawk Hawk is a man approaching middle-Age, quickly. However, he has not a grey hair on his head, it is almost yellow, it is so blond. It is cut very short, in fact, it is about 1/2 inch long. His face beneath the hair is lined, showing long stretches of time spent outdoors in the sun and mud. Lines around his mouth shows he smiles from time to time, and deeper lines around his deep, blue eyes shows he is used to squinting in the sun. Hawk is a tall man, about 6'3" with a body that shows he is not afraid of working out. Probably a runner, and lighter freeweights from the build of his legs and his arms. Currently he is wearing, a pair of Green on Green Camouflage BDU's, covered with a Dark Brown Leather Jacket. On the shoulders of the Jacket, and the BDU Shirt, rest two golden stars indicating Hawk is a Lieutenant General. Strapped to one leg is a holstered .45 Automatic Pistol, another is holstered over his jacket. One his left leg, a knife is sheathed just above his Black Combat Boots. Joe Scarlett says, "Understood, sir. Welcome back, by the way. Shall I come alone, or bring Miss White-Eagle with me?" Joe Lieutenant General Hawk says, "Alone for now, please, but have guards ready to escort her here after you make your report." Joe Scarlett says, "Understood. I'll be there momentarily." True to her word, there is a knock on the door a couple of minutes later. "Enter," is called from within Hawk's office. Scarlett takes a deep breath outside, then opens the door and steps within, closing it back and approaching the desk. Standing at attention, she snaps a crisp salute. "Reporting as ordered, sir." General Hawk sits behind his desk, which is piled high with paperwork and reports, almost dwarfing the powerful older gentleman. He waves an at-ease casually and slightly impatiently. Scarlett assumes an at-ease stance. o O (And the ass-chewing will begin very soon now...) O o "I've submitted my reports concerning Miss White-Eagle, General. I'm certain Lady Jaye, Psyche-Out and Twilight have submitted their own as well. I'm not exactly certain where you want me to begin without just repeating my own report." General Hawk puts down a report he was reading, and sits back on his chair, looking you over. He glances at the mound of reports on his desk. "Yes, I've read the reports. You think this is another Mercer opportunity?" Scarlett considers for a moment. "I think this is a far cry from Mercer, General," she finally says. "He defected after joining Cobra willingly. Miss White-Eagle was created by a Cobra front operation, nearly assassinated by Cobra, then spent a decade surviving the streets and staying under the radar before going to join the military. The last thing she would want, from observations in the time I've spent with her, would be to join the people who want her dead and dissecting her like some lab animal." General Hawk nods. "I understand that. What I mean is, are you suggesting she would be an asset insofar as using Cobra's resources against them?" Scarlett nods after a moment. "I do -- contingent, of course, upon what Miss White-Eagle selects as her primary specialty. I know she's going to be looking at some significant training no matter what she chooses before the Joes could make use of her, and it would be her own decision to make as to whether she'd want to do so. I think she might, but I won't presume to speak for her." General Hawk nods. "Well, perhaps we should bring her in, then." Scarlett nods. "I'll ask for the Greenshirts to escort her in." She moves towards the door, opening it and murmuring quietly for a moment before closing the door. "Should only take a couple of minutes." General Hawk nods, shuffling some of his reports into a different set of piles. Temera gets brought in a moment later. She has her formal clothes on, though she is ready to remove her sunglasses quickly if so required. Hawk says, "Ah. Miss White-Eagle. Very pleased to meet you at last. I'm Lt. General Hawk. Please, have a seat." Temera freezes for just a moment as Hawk stands, stopping and offering him a slige bow in politeness, then slips for the seat as ordered. "Yes, sir." Hawk says, "So, you're the woman all of this fuss has been about." Temera bites her lip, and blushes very softly. "Yes, sir..." General Hawk continues to smile, and moves around to perch on the edge of his desk. He gestures towards the redhead. "Scarlett here tells me you're interested in using your... unique talents in our War On Terror." He fixes his gaze on Temera. Temera smiles very sweetly, and nods just a little. "I certainly am. I was found, as I'm sure the report noted, already signing up. The physical was... just a little shocking to them, after all." General Hawk chuckles, glancing over at Dr. Greer's report. "Well, I would guess so." Temera nods very slightly, biting her lip softly once again. "Well, yes. Didn't take that much to shock them." General Hawk nods. "Still, you lack military training... even the best and the brightest take months, if not years, to work their way up to an assignment to a Delta team." Temera nods slightly at that. "I am aware of that. I was not thinking otherwise." Scarlett remains quiet, letting Temera and Hawk discuss her potential future. Hawk says, "Plus, technically, women can't be assigned to a Delta team. It's illegal to bring them into combat." Temera's eyes trail over in Scarlett's direction for a half-second at that, but she nods. "I was... informed of that as well." General Hawk smiles slightly at the expected glance at Scarlett. Scarlett murmurs, "Not that it's stopped me from being in the thick of a firefight before, mind." General Hawk glances at Scarlett in mock surprise. "What?" He continues, "I assure you, if you check, Sgt. Scarlett's assignments are always non-combat. How she manages to get involved in firefights is anyone's guess. Bad luck, I hear. I know that's Jinx's excuse." Scarlett smirks slightly, but quickly hides it. "My excuse was 'close proximity to Snake-Eyes back when he and I were engaged'." A brief pause. "Sir." Hawk says, "You see, all the women we employ here are for non-combat missions. And, as such, not all of them need prior rank and training, if they happen to already possess specialized knowledge." Temera laughs very softly through her nose at that, nodding slightly. "Non-combat assignments can often turn into the front line, in the modern age. It's certainly been seen enough on the streets of Iraq. And... Ah." She nods. Hawk says, "We employ FBI agents, talented locals, self-defense experts..." He finally gets to his point. "Miss White-Eagle, if you're serious about fighting Cobra, and you have the smarts, physical prowess, and half the survival skills that Scarlett assures me you have, I think we can find a way to get you on the team a little sooner, and for you to get your training here." Temera nods very slightly. "I would assume that would require a full evaluation, correct?" General Hawk nods. "Yes. We have your intelligence tests and psyche evaluation from Capt. Psyche-Out. Scarlett can assess your combat potential and arrange for training." Temera nods slightly at that, glancing to Scarlett again, and smiling very softly. General Hawk stands up straight. "Miss White-Eagle, pending the results of Scarlett's analysis, if all goes well, you'll be sworn in an official, paid advisor to the GI Joe Delta team. Scarlett nods after a moment. "Definitely would need to assess her strengths with self-defense before making any suggestions on what would work best for her in terms of formal martial arts training." Temera nods quickly. "Yes, sir. Thank you, sir..." She glances to Scarlett then, nodding slightly. General Hawk nods. "Well, get to work on that analysis, and I'll start the paperwork on getting her security clearance. I may have to pull some strings..." Hawk says, "Captain Grid-Iron, Sgt. Slaughter, and whomever else you need for training are at your disposal. Keep me informed." General Hawk looks at Temera. "If all goes well, I'll soon be officially welcoming you to the GI Joe team. Dismissed." He smiles. Temera nods quickly at that. "Thank you, sir." She glances to Scarlett then, raising her eyebrows. "So... when would you want to start my evaluation?" category:Logs